Biohazard
by PositivelyInsane
Summary: discontinued, look for "biohazard rewrite"
1. Prologue

Summary: Basically it's Sonic the Hedgehog characters in the Resident Evil movie story, except this time it's Tails as the main hero, and as the T-Virus takes over he has to fight for his life along with the others. This is going to have Characters from the comic book, (Rotor, Sally, Bunnie, etc) but it will also have Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver and so on.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own stuff that ain't mine. **_

Prologue

It started out as just an experiment, a virus that would be the cure for cancer. Unfortunately this wasn't the cure for cancer; rather it would start a hell the likes of which no one would have ever dreamed of. No one knows how the virus was released, but what is known is where, it was released in the Hive, an underground research facility run but he pharmaceutical enterprise Umbrella. The artificial intelligence unit that ran the Hive took over immediately, sealing of any exits to try and keep the biohazard underground, where it wouldn't get out…it failed.

A thirteen-year-old fox with two tails was exploring a mansion in Raccoon City. He had moved to the city with his family and friends. Now he didn't LIVE in the mansion but as a bored teenager he had to find something to do. He was in the foyer of the mansion as he looked around he thought, _someone had money to spend, _then he heard something…it sounded metallic, like a latch or something. But he shrugged it off.

"Probably nothing important." Tails said to himself.

He walked up the set of stairs and walked through a random door, soon he found himself in a bedroom with a large mirror, he looked at his reflection. He had golden hair, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing tan baggy cargo pants, a dark red t-shirt and black skater shoes.

"Damn I look sexy." he said in a playful manner, making poses in the mirror, "Probably a woman living here, guys usually don't buy mirrors like this."

He stopped looking at the mirror, he turned around and left the bedroom. He turned down a hallway and found a series of steps, he made his way down, his curiosity growing with each step. When he reached the bottom he found a door and tentatively opened it. It gave out an eerie creaking noise.

He then found himself in a gigantic study, on one the wall was covered with bookshelves and filled with books, on the other side there was a row of large windows, all open and had white window hangings. _Damn! Someone likes to read books...it's a nice room though. _He thought He continued to look around and then let out a yelp of pain, and looked down. A small rat (the animal, not the mobian) had bitten his ankle. He saw the blood start to flow out, he looked at the rat…it's eyes were white and bloodshot, it creeped out the fox but he ignored it. Little did he know he just let loose one of the carriers of the T-Virus, and had just gotten infected.

But apparently someone found out, because out of nowhere a group of men in white haz-mat suits came out of nowhere and grabbed the fox.

"What the hell are you doing?! Look I'm sorry I snuck in but I didn't take anything!" Tails started to get scared, he didn't want to be sent home. His brother Sonic thought he was at the mall, he started to kick and yell, but before he could protest further someone hit him on the back of the head, Tails' head rolled further and he lost consciousness. When he woke up he found himself in a glass room, he looked around and saw he was wearing a white shirt and white pants. Soon he heard a voice say,

"Remarkable, over four hours and absolutely no sign of the virus taking over! Take a sample of his blood!" a door opened and other person in a white suit rushed forward and to Tails' surprise asked politely,

"Would you give me your arm for a moment please?"

Tails didn't know what to do he didn't think their would be a nice scientist, there never was one in all the movies he's seen, _usually some crazy old bastard. _He thought but he extended his arm, letting the person take the sample; the person took out a needle with a small vial attached to it, and took a sample of his blood Tails winced at the pain of the needle but it left as soon as it came. The person took out a bandage to put on the small wound but to their surprise the wound healed before their eyes. Tails just stared, _what the hell? _he thought, and the person in the suit whispered,

"Incredible" and started to walked out, then Tails finally remembered to ask,

"Sir, ma'am who ever you are where am I?" the person turned around,

"Your in an underground facility named the Hive, one of the area where the infected haven't reached."

"Infected?" _Infected? Infected of what? _Tails thought, the person nodded,

"You were also infected but for some reason you didn't lose humanity, we're going to figure out why." Tails was mind was going haywire, _What made me different?_ he thought, but he didn't dwell on it,

"When you figure out will you tell me?" Tails asked hopeful, the person in the suit looked around to see if anyone was listening in, then he turned around and gave the slightest of nods. Tails mouthed 'thank you' and sat down. A couple of hours later a white suit came in, grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Hey! What's your problem man!" The last time this happened Tails was scared but now he was just pissed off. He started kicking and flailing but he couldn't protest any longer because he felt a needle enter his arm, he winced at the sensation of the needle and the liquid flowing into his arm. Then he felt woozy and then lost consciousness. Next thing he knew he felt wet…and he was enveloped in darkness, he opened his eyes to be greeted by the familiar blurriness one would get by opening their eyes under water. He realized he had a pipe lodged down his throat giving him precious oxygen and other things needed by the body. But that didn't matter what did matter what did matter was that he realized he was in a glass cube, like an aquarium.

When he looked at the glass he saw streaks of red…blood. He quickly reared a fist back and thrust it forward, easily shattering the glass, when he got out pulled out the tube, and other things sensors pushed into his arms and legs. He was soaking wet and freezing cold. He looked around and saw bodies, blood, and…a turned on computer? _Huh? _He thought, his curiosity was peaked and he walked over to it.

He explored it's content for a while until he saw a video labeled, "Tails Watch This" he clicked it and watched as a screen popped up with a raccoon on it. It started to talk,

"Tails, you asked me to tell you if we figured out why you weren't taken over, well it's because instead your blood bonded with the virus, giving you the regeneration abilities you saw, along with super speed and strength, we BELIEVE you may have been given psychic powers as well but that's just an assumption. But enough of that, listen you've been in that glass chamber for at least two weeks, I can't tell you for sure because as I speak the infected are fighting to get in here and eat us. Yes I said EAT, the virus has turned the once peaceful humans and mobians into zombies." _Zombies? You have Got to be kidding me! _he yelled in his mind.

He stopped talking to look at what Tails presumed was the door, "Listen, you're the answer to stop all of this, but you need to get out of here, the only way left is through the mansion you were taken from and that's full of zombies. There are clothes, weapons and anything else you'd need in the closet on your right. And in case you were wondering how I knew your name was the ID in your wallet." Tails started to walk away but the video raccoon said,

"Wait! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything…and give those zombies hell for me."

Tails nodded,

"Great," he said "I'm the cure for all this shit, and I have super powers. But I gotta admit if I didn't have the chance to die I'd think it was cool."

He stopped looking at the screen and walked into the closet, he saw his old clothes, also he found guns, knives, clothes and other weapons. He quickly pulled on the clothes and suited up, he grabbed two 5mm handguns, a standard pump gauge shot gun, which he strapped to his back, two long "Rambo" knives and some ammo. After he got suited up he looked around for a door, then heard a little girl's voice,

"That's the door you're looking for." Tails' head whipped around to see a young human girl, with long black hair with pale skin and white clothes, pointing to a door.

"Who are you?" Tails questioned, _watch her be a computer. _he bet himself,

"I am the artificial intelligence in control of this facility. I'm going to help you out of here because you are the key to the survival of the bio hazard." the girl responded, Tails nodded, _called it! _He internally cheered,

"Yeah, my blood I know." Tails responded,The girl nodded she then said,

"The infected have left the Hive, but they are still in the mansion." Tails nodded he walked towards the elevator and the door opened,

"Thanks a ton…I guess." Tails started to feel uneasy, The girl just nodded and said,

"Good luck." somehow that made Tails feel better,

Tails smiled and to his shock the hologram did also. He stepped onto the elevator and the door shut, taking him out of the Hive and into the mansion. He found himself back in the study, he pulled out his knives and stood waiting…he didn't hear anything or see anything so he slowly walked forward, he walked through the door and found himself in the foyer, and stopped. Then to his horror he saw a zombie leaning down on the ground eating something…it slowly turned around, it's eyes white and it's face covered in blood. This zombie was a human, it started to run forward, to tails it looked as if it was going in slow motion, he then took one of his knives and cut it's throat with it. The zombie stopped and just stood there, a red line appearing on the front of his neck, blood starting to flow from it.

The zombie fell down with a thud and didn't move, but blood continued to flow from the cut. Tails looked at the poor person the zombie had been feeding on, a young rabbit girl, not even six years old. This made Tails' blood begin to boil; he walked over to the zombie and crushed its head with his foot. There was a satisfying _**CRUNCH**_ and Tails looked down to see blood, bits of skull shards, and, Tails assumed was once a brain.

"Fucking bastard." Tails cursed, he heard moaning and looked up at the top of the stairs, zombies were starting to come after him.

"Oh shit!" he yelled,

Knowing he didn't have the time or the ammo to waste he ran towards the front door and kicked it as hard as he could, which in turn knocked the door off it's giant metal hinges. Then he ran as fast as possible through the woods and back to the city.

"Please let their be survivors, please let their be survivors. Please GOD let their be survivors!"

Twice he had to stop to take care of a couple of zombies but it only took a minute for each, seeing as there wasn't a whole mob of them. When he got back to the city he stopped and stared, bits of humans and mobians littered the streets, blood was painted across buildings, cars, and the ground.

Tails stared on in horror at the scene, _How the hell did this happen?! _He mentally screamed, then heard gunfire; tearing his gaze away from the horrific scene he ran towards the source of the noise, he snuck through an alley to see a mob of zombies running towards…someone. Not wanting to risk anything, Tails quickly scaled a two-story building and watched, as a familiar blue hedgehog fired down the zombies.

The numbers of the zombie fell until there weren't any left. Tails let out a sigh of relief,

"Thank God!" he exclaimed,

but as Sonic turned around and walked back towards a group of people Tails hadn't noticed until now, a final zombie walked out of an alley and started to run towards Sonic, and someone yelled,

"Sonic!" but before the zombie got to Sonic or Sonic had his gun raised Tails jumped off the building, _I hope this works, _he said in his mind, he swiftly kicked the zombie in the face on his way down the zombie's head was turned to the right by the force of the kick, then Tails quickly pulled out one of his handguns and fired, shooting the zombie in between the eyes. _Sweet..._was Tails' thought.

Blood flew from the hole the bullet made, and the zombie fell to the ground, Sonic stared at the zombie for a moment and then looked at his savior, he saw the familiar set of tails then slowly asked,

"Tails?" said fox turned around with a grin and asked,

"What? Thought I bit the dust?" Sonic stared for a moment then started to laugh, while tears fell down his face,

"I thought you were infected!" Tails didn't say anything; I mean what could he say? 'Yeah I'm infected but my blood is the way to stop all of this?' yeah, let's not say that.

While the two were hugging the others walked forward all giving them hugs, (except a black hedgehog) Tails looked at the people with Sonic, there was Amy, Knuckles, Sally, Bunnie, a purple cat, a white bat, a silver hedgehog, and a black hedgehog.

"So who are these people?" Tails asked, Sally looked at the others and pointed them out,

"Well the bat is Rouge, the silver hedgehog is Silver, the cat is Blaze and…and the grumpy guy is Shadow." Tails just nodded his head, but he saw movement behind them. Another zombie, this one was a cat, was running towards them, about to lunge at Blaze, Tails screamed,

"NO!" and to his shock it stopped, as if it was hit by an invisible wall. _Whoa! _Was everyone's thought the others looked at the zombie, and then to Tails, whose pupils dilated to the point to where you could barely see any blue in them. Tails flashed back to what that raccoon on the video said something about psychic powers, _I wonder…_ Tails thought, he then jerked his head forward, and the a wave went out, breaking apart the road and the zombie went flying, backwards then, Tails pulled out his handgun and fired, the zombie's head exploded in a shower of blood, brains, and skull shards. Then fell to the ground and stayed there.

The others were frozen stiff, they looked at Tails who was grinning, _that was cool…_he thought, but the others didn't think so, Sonic then asked in a low voice,

"Tails…how did you do that?" Tails stared for a moment and grew nervous,

"Well, uh, um you see…" Sonic stared and said,

"Tails answer me now damn it! How the HELL did you do that?! How did you jump off a two story building and live?! What the FUCK happened?!"

Tails stared, he was in shock at what Sonic had just said, all the years Tails was Sonic's brother and he never cussed at him, then with great reluctance he said,

"Because…because I'm infected, I was captured by the Umbrella Corporation, they're the reasons for the virus…they figured out that my blood is resistant to the virus. It won't turn me into them, it just…it just made me stronger" while he was explaining he had lowered his eyes to the floor, refusing to meet their gaze. He then slowly raised his head and looked at their faces, they were all blank, except for one emotion…fear. Then he looked at Sonic and his face held another thing besides fear…remorse.

"Tails…I'm sorry." But before Tails could do anything Sonic had pulled out a handgun and shot Tails in the heart. Tails' chest was pushed back from the force of the gun, a small bit of blood and shot out. With a shaking hand Tails raised two fingers towards the hole, he lifted them to see blood on them, Tails' eyes widened, he started to shake even more and looked at Sonic with absolute shock on his face, then Sonic said,

"But we can't risk it." Tails stopped shaking and then fell to the ground. Sonic stared at the body expecting to come back to life. When it didn't he tore his gaze from it and looked at the others, "We've got to get out of here, we need to find vehicles, supplies and if we can, survivors got it?" they all nodded but Shadow said,

"Why? So you can shoot them?" his voice was full of disgust, Sonic grew angry,

"He said he was infected! I did it so we could all survive!" Shadow ran forward and picked him up by the scruff of the neck,

"And what were you telling us a week ago?! He's my _brother_, you said! I hope he's _alive_, you said! If he's alive we'll all get the hell out of here as a _family_, you said! And you put a fucken _bullet_ in his _heart_!" Shadow punched him in the face, Sonic fell to the ground, he raised a hand to his nose and saw blood on it, and he quickly wiped the blood from his nose and face.

No one said anything, they all walked away from the body of their friend and brother to find the supplies they needed, except Shadow. He stayed for a moment and then said,

"I'm sorry." Then he walked away.

A few hours' later Tails' eyes fluttered open, he looked around and noticed it was daylight; he looked down at the hole in his shirt and saw no bullet hole,

"He _shot _me! He FUCKING _shot_ me!"

Saying he was shocked or mad was an understatement. He was _pissed _he continued to sit there and tried to calm down. When he did he said,

"Okay, Sonic wants me dead, but that ain't going to happen. But I don't want him to recognize me if I see him again, being shot in the heart and living…_that _will go over well."

He looked back at his two tails, he knew they'd know it was him if they saw his tails what to do…then an idea struck him he then wrapped his two tails together, sufficiently making one large tail. Tails nodded and said,

"Well…I'm going to get the hell out of here." He couldn't get over the fact that Sonic; his _brother_ had put a bullet in his heart. But he quickly forgot about it, what was on his mind at the moment was what he did to kill the zombie. _I'm going to learn how to use it. _He thought, his face suddenly broke into a grin, but not a happy one, an insane and bloodthirsty one, _this is going to be fun! _Tails took one last look at the bloody mess of the zombie. _Oh yeah...real fun!_

He got up and started to explore the city for supplies he would need to survive. And he was going to survive, no matter _what._ Tails, the loving brother of Sonic the Hedgehog had died, the world's most efficient and deadliest hunter had just been born.

_**Okay, there's the prologue…I know it had a lot for a prologue but, the rest of the story is going to take place a few years from now. And I wanted to say I got the idea for Tails wrapping his tails together to form one big one and the part of him being 'dead' from the author **_**Dark Side of the World **_**and his story **_**Bloodtail: The Demon Hunter **_**if you haven't read it check it out, because it's awesome!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own what isn't mine. **_

Chapter 1: Hope's Wearing Thin

Three years have passed, since the Raccoon City incident. After the virus had gotten into the city, the government in an act of "brilliance" had put up a wall around the city, in a bullshit attempt to contain the virus. They forgot one thing though, walls can't stop viruses, soon it started to spread through the country, then throughout the entire world.

But the virus didn't stop at people; it affected everything, plants, animals, anything and everything. Plants started to die, lakes and other bodies started to dry out. Soon the entire planet was a desert. It didn't take people long to learn a vital key to survival: stay on the road. If anyone stayed too long somewhere zombies would be drawn to him or her. Sure only a few at first, but then more and more, pretty soon a whole army of zombies, but at the that point in time you were usually fucked.

Of course there were some who survived, and were still surviving. They usually were in groups, trying to find a place to stay permanently but most of the time they were disappointed. Then there were some people who decided to work alone, most of them didn't survive more than a year, but there was one who had been doing it for the past three years…and still going strong.

Silence, something that the whole world had learned, the desert was silent as could be. It was in the middle of day, when the sun was highest and it was the hottest. A figure in a dark brown leather jacket (with the jacket's hood down) riding on a silver motorcycle road down the road, he was listening to the female voice coming from the radio on his bike.

"Help! Is anybody out there? Please we need help! We're in the KLKB building! Please somebody help us!" The figure turned off his radio, got off his bike and looked at the building in front of him, the letters KLKB were written on it in big neon letters. He flipped off his hood to reveal the face of a teenage fox. His fur was a the color of sand, and his sky blue eyes looked out behind the long strands of fur that covered most of his face, he was wearing dark black leather boots, dark brown cargo pants, a red t-shirt and the leather jacket, even if it _was _a hot outfit it offered good protection, and that was good enough.

He pulled out a handgun and slowly made his way into the building, it was dark and the only light source he had was the light of the door he used to enter the building.

"At least it ain't completely dark." He said to himself, trying to look on the bright side of things, he continued to walk straight; he was in a long hallway with a few doors on either side. It was messy, the paint was chipped or pealing dirt and dust covered everything, and a there were ceiling panels missing. After a while the hallway came to a stop and there was a final door. He put his eat to the door and heard a low whimpering, not the moaning of the zombies he was so used to hearing. He slowly opened the door to see a human woman, she was slightly overweight and had short, but bright blonde hair. Her face was covered it dirt and she was wearing a torn sweater, worn cargo pants and sturdy boots.

She had a bundle of blankets in her arm; she turned to him with hope in her eyes,

"Please, help my baby." She said holding out the bundle, Tails slowly put away his gun, _a baby! What the hell am I supposed to do with a baby! _ He thought, but he took it anyway, after he made sure he had a good hold on him, he removed the blanket that was around the baby's face to reveal…a doll. _What the fuck? _He thought, dropping the doll, shocked.

"You ass!" the woman chuckled, "you dropped my baby!" she said in a mocking voice. All of a sudden something hit the fox in the back of his head, and he fell forward unconscious. While he was unconscious a single dream played itself in his mind.

"_I'm sorry, but we can't let you live." There was a gunshot and… _

Tails woke up, he looked around and saw his wrists were chained to a wall, the woman with the doll, along with a group of men who were all dirty, wearing worn clothing, and all laughing were there. Tails soon realized they were all looking at his stuff. His guns, knives, and even a freezer bag of weed he had found in a small hut he had raided for supplies, finding a bag of weed was definitely a nice little surprise, he just stood there for a while until they had noticed he was awake.

"Wow kid, look at all this shit! You even have some weed on ya!" one of the guys said, and then the woman walked forward and said,

"Help us! Is anybody out there, can anyone help us please?" she said in a mocking tone and anger started to rise in Tails. The other guys all walked up and got in Tails' face,

"Works every time mama!" one of them say, "now all we gotta do is get rid of this little shit." The one who talked went and grabbed a gun from the table, walked back over to Tails and pointed it in his face. Tails looked at it and in a calm but dangerous tone said,

"You don't want to do that." The others froze, then the one with the gun, punched Tails in the face. Tails' head went back from the blow but it rolled back forward,

"You shut up bitch!" he started to laugh, and Tails' anger broke. With a snarl on his face, Tails kicked the man in the chin, hard. The man's head snapped back, and blood flew from his mouth, he fell to the ground with a thud. The woman rushed to his side,

"Eddie!" there was a pause, "Jesus he's dead!" they all turned around to Tails, rage written on their face, "You're going to pay for that!" the woman screamed, but Tails smirked. All of a sudden everything began to shake, the group of people soon began to get scared looking around, trying to figure out what happened. Their eyes rested on tails as his smirk grew wider, and without even showing any strain he broke the chains around his wrist. He slowly walked to the table and grabbed his things, a standard pump gauge shotgun, two long Rambo knives, two 9 mm handguns, and the bag of pot. While he was grabbing his things and putting them back into the appropriate areas, things began to quit shaking, thus canceling the people's fear of Tails.

They all ran forward, with the intention to kill, Tails who noticed this quickly pulled out his handgun and shot each of them in the head, killing them all. Tails looked at the bodies in disgust and walked out of the building. When he got back to his motorcycle he checked to make sure his other weapon was still there, a katana with a three-foot long chain attached to the end handle. Sure it was a unorthodox zombie killer but because it was so sharp he could easily slice up any zombie at close range, the chain allowed him to swing it around to add more range, or if he had to throw it to get it back quickly. He also had his powers to count on for some extra help. Although he wouldn't like to admit it, the katana was definitely Tails' favorite way to kill zombies.

Tails got on his bike and started it up, but before he left he turned on his radio in case there was anything new, but all he heard was,

"Hello is anybody in there? This is Sonic the Hedgehog's convoy if anybody is out there would they respond?" It was a voice Tails didn't recognize but once he heard, 'Sonic the Hedgehog' he instantly lost interest. To Sonic, and everyone else Tails was dead, Sonic had shot him himself, but Tails quickly shook his head, clearing it of the thoughts. Since he was supposedly dead, he had quickly made sure there was no way to be recognized. He had twisted his tails together to make one, he died his fur to make it the color of sand, and he had changed his name to 'Virgil' just in case he met up with them sometime. (so now Tails' name is Virgil)

Tails covered his head with his hood, put on a pair of goggles and rode off.

Not too far ahead of Virgil, a group of four cars were looking for a place to find fore supplies. An SUV, an ambulance vehicle, a school bus, a radio station van, and a pickup truck, were carrying a group of about thirty people. A mixture of both humans and mobians were in the group. Soon they came to a stop at a large gas station, everyone got out of the vehicles and a blue hedgehog got in front of the group and said,

"Okay guys look for food, supplies, ammo you know the drill…go on!" he said to the group, a red echidna went in ahead of the group of people to make sure it was safe. The blue hedgehog stayed out front to watch the outside.

"I hope there's some stuff here, where are we going to go next Sonic?" Sonic turned around to look at the one who talked, it was Blaze, and he just sighed,

"I don't know…but we'll have to stop for the night soon." Blaze nodded and walked back to the group standing guard. They were all there, Sally, Amy, Bunnie, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles had gone in the station to make sure it was safe. After the scavengers came out of the station, they packed up the little amount of food they had found, scraped out a little of gas for the vehicles and drove off to find a place to stop for the night. Once they found a place, Sonic had gone out and put up a perimeter. The perimeter was a circle made out of cameras and alarms that would go off if anything foreign entered the circle, thanks to his speed, Sonic had it done in a matter of seconds.

When he got back he ran over to the radio van, a walrus named Rotor was manning the radio, he was a big guy, with a bigger heart. He was wearing a red cap, a blue t-shirt, jeans and leather boots. Sonic, was wearing an old leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans, and leather boots. Much like everyone else in the group, they had to wear things that they could wear for a long time; jeans and leather just seemed to work the best.

"Hello anybody in there? Hello? Will somebody _please_ answer?" Desperation was slowly making its way into Rotor's voice; Sonic shook his head and sighed at the lack of response. Rotor then gave up, he mumbled his 'good night' to Sonic, shut the doors, climbed into the smallbed in the van and went to sleep.

"Good night…" Sonic responded and slowly walked towards the group of friends hanging out by his SUV. He walked over to them, _what do they want? What's going wrong now? _Sonic thought sadly, Shadow spoke,

"Sonic I hate to say this, but…we're running out of supplies. We just gave out that last bit of food, the vehicles have only got half a tank of gas left, and we're running out of hope." Sonic nodded in agreement, along with Amy, Silver, Blaze, Bunnie, and Knuckles, but they didn't know what to do. Sonic just sighed and said,

"Okay, you guys get to bed, we'll figure this out in the morning." They all nodded and walked to their respective vehicles to try and get some sleep. Sonic quietly opened the front door to the SUV and looked into the passenger seat to see a six year old human with somewhat long and bright blonde hair hang onto an old teddy bear for dear life while he slept.

Sonic chuckled but he only did that to try and stop from crying, everything seemed to be going wrong, they were running out of supplies and his best friend and brother was dead. As soon as he saw Tails drop to the ground he instantly thought, _what if he was right? What if he wouldn't become one of them? _And he continued to think that thought every night for the past three years, and every time he did he would start to cry.

About two miles away, Virgil was lying by a fire, he was staring at the stars trying to go to sleep, but he couldn't. A thought that had forced his way into his mind every night for the past three years returned,

"Why didn't Sonic believe me?" tears started to form in his eyes but he wiped them away, he got into a somewhat comfortable position in an effort to fall asleep, but before he did a different thought entered his mind. And Sonic was thinking the same thing also,

"Hope's wearing thin."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You guys already know

**Chapter 2: Opening Pandora's Box**

The desert was as still, the sky was still dark and stars were scattered across the sky, they shone brighter than anything Virgil had seen before, but living in the city his old time that really wasn't saying much. While Virgil was asleep he started to have a nightmare, it was about what Sonic had been afraid of coming true.

_Virgil was staring at Sonic, an animalistic growl escaped from Virgil's mouth and he started to run forward, with the intention of killing and eating his brother. Sonic slowly raised a gun and whispered, "I told you…" before Sonic shot Virgil realized what he was doing, he tried to scream, "Sonic!" __**BANG! **__Virgil watched in slow motion as the bullet flew towards his chest, but he couldn't move, it was seconds before it hit him then…_

**CRASH!** Virgil jumped up from his spot, pulled out his knife and looked around for the source of the noise. He found the source of the reason, his motorcycle was destroyed, and it more resembled a crumpled piece of paper rather then the motorcycle it once was. "You have GOT to be shitting me." He rubbed his eyes, no it really happened, and he was out of a vehicle.

Virgil sighed angrily and mumbled, 'just fucking great' and put away his knife. He holstered his knife, lay down and went back to sleep. The next morning he quickly got up and walked over to his old bike. He wanted to check if his radio was still working, luckily for him it was. He quickly flipped the switch and waited…

"Hello this is Sonic's convoy is anybody in there?" Virgil sighed angrily and grudgingly responded,

"I'm here, do you guys know where you are?" there was a pause, apparently the voice hadn't expected anyone to respond, Virgil grew impatient,

"Hello? If you don't want me to meet up with ya just say so." The voice obviously found his voice again,

"Sorry, I just didn't expect for anyone to respond." Virgil could understand that,

"Where are you?" Virgil inquired,

"We're a couple of miles south of Vegas." Virgil nodded his head; he was probably three miles away from Vegas, which helped a little bit.

"Okay, I know where that is, when you get there just wait and I'll be there soon." The voice grew happy to know there were people still alive,

"Gotcha see ya soon." The radio clicked and grew silent, Virgil turned it off, put it in his pocked, grabbed his katana, put it on his back and walked north towards the only chance he had to survival.

A mile north of Virgil was Sonic and his convoy was listening to Rotor's excited voice,

"I heard a person that sounded like a teenager, he said he was close to Vegas and we're going to meet up there!" Rotor wasn't even trying to hide the glee in his voice, Sonic and everyone else was glad there was a survivor out there, that added a little bit of hope. Sonic then said,

"Well when we get there we'll find supplies and gas, then we'll wait there for this mystery person." The others nodded but Shadow wasn't so sure,

"But Vegas is a huge fucking city! And there's BOUND to be zombies there!" Sonic nodded, but he had a comeback to that,

"I know but we've drained every small town for months, Vegas is the only sure place we'll find gas." Shadow was about to retort but Knuckles interrupted,

"Remember, when there isn't anyone to eat, zombies always leave quickly. And my guess is Vegas has been empty for a year at least, so there should only be a few left, and we could take 'em easily." Shadow nodded but he didn't feel so good about going to Vegas, he had a gut instinct that something was going to happen, whether good or bad he didn't know. The others got into their vehicles and so did Shadow, they made their way to Vegas.

When they got there they were in store for a terrible surprise, Vegas was practically a desert. Sand covered everything, Buildings were destroyed and there wasn't a gas station in sight.

"Desert must have stolen it back." Shadow mumbled, "where are we going to get gas now?" Shadow asked out loud, Knuckles, who was driving the truck, looked around and then smiled,

"That tunnel leads to valet parking, valet parking has gas stations, and since it was underground there shouldn't be any sand down there." Shadow looked at the red smirking guy,

"How the hell do you know that?" Shadow asked shocked, Knuckles sighed,

"I came here about four years ago, fifty bucks in and drove off with a cool ten g's." Shadow just stared; he couldn't say anything to that. Knuckles smiled and picked up a walkie-talkie each vehicle held, "Those tunnels are valet parking and they always have gas pumps."

"Gotcha buddy." Sonic responded, the vehicles slowly made their way into the tunnels, one person was riding on each vehicle with a gun, Shadow was on the truck, Silver was on the SUV, Bunnie was on the school bus, while Sally was inside, Rotor was on the radio station van while Amy drove, and Rouge was on the Ambulance vehicle. They carefully watched for anything dangerous, it didn't take long for them to reach the gas pumps.

While they were refueling the cars, they didn't know that the noise of the cars woke up something a couple of levels down in the tunnels. After they got filled up and got back in the cars, Shadow commented,

"Something doesn't feel right…" but he did the only thing he could do, hold his gun up and watch for anything dangerous. After a few minutes they made it out of the tunnels. The people on top of the vehicles jumped off, and the crowd of people started to get out of the bus. Then Shadow heard something…he looked towards the tunnel and strained his eyes, and saw something he didn't want to see, a zombie. And if there was one then that meant…

"EVERYONE GET BACK IN THE BUS NOW!" he yelled, they all looked towards the tunnel and did as they were told, but unfortunately they were waiting for someone and one thing they weren't going to do was run off and leave the zombies to that someone. So they did what they could, they pulled out guns and started to fire.

A small horde of zombies started to run out of the tunnel, all wanting to eat the group of people in front of them, the zombies started to get closer and closer to the group of people. Blood was spraying all over the place from the multiple gunshots to the multiple zombies. After only a few minutes of zombies littered the ground, and the sand was painted with blood.

Everyone lowered their guns Sonic slowly walked forward to the group of zombies, Sonic looked at them for a moment and then exhaled, he turned around and started to walk away with a happy smile on his face. But what he didn't notice was one of the zombies getting up; everyone was too shocked to say anything but Sonic heard the footsteps.

He turned around to see a zombie about a foot away from him but then, _**SLICE!**_The zombie's head went flying into the air, spinning like a football, and blood erupted from the neck like a fountain. Sonic looked at his savior, a person in a leather jacket, a red t-shirt, jeans and black boots, Sonic saw what had sliced off the zombie's head. It was a katana, whose blade was about three and half feet long, but that wasn't what was strange, there was a three foot chain attached to the end of the handle. That along with the estimated three foot long arm gave quite amount of distance for sword.

The figure yanked on the chain and the blade flew back towards his outreached hand, he caught it and with a quite slice made the blood fly off the blade. He then returned it to the sheath that was strapped to his back, he walked forward and lowered his hood to show a teenage fox, he had sky blue eyes, sand colored fur and his face was half covered by spikes of hair that laid from the top of his head. He didn't say anything he just walked forward and stared at Sonic, obviously letting him speak first,

"Wow, interesting choice of weapon ya got there!" Sonic said trying to sound nice Virgil shrugged,

"Makes killing zombies fun." Sonic was shocked at the answer,

"Killing is fun to you?" Virgil just sighed,

"Well if we've got to survive by killing zombies might as well make it somewhat entertaining." The gang walked up to Sonic and Shadow grinned,

"I like this kid." Virgil looked at him and smirked also,

"Glad I'm likeable." Shadow extended his hand,

"Shadow." Virgil shook it,

"Virgil." They continued to walk back to the cars, Sonic looked at Virgil,

"Thanks for saving me." Virgil looked at him and shrugged, but didn't say anything. When they got everyone else saw Virgil and crowded around him, each asking questions about why he was alone, how young he was, if he would teach them that sword trick, and others.

Virgil didn't say anything, but luckily Sonic said,

"Okay you guys, get back in the vehicles and we can go find another place to crash for the night ok?" they all nodded and went back to the school bus, Sonic turned to Virgil, "Who you wanna ride with?" Virgil thought about it for a moment, he looked at Rotor,

"Well I don't know about you…so can I ride with ya?" Rotor nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah! I don't have anyone to ride with. And I'm Rotor." Virgil nodded,

"Thanks." And with that he got into the van with Rotor. When they got back on the road, Virgil said, "you're the guy I talked to on the radio." Rotor looked at him and nodded.

"Yup! And to be honest I'm kinda glad you responded, I was starting to think there weren't any survivors." Virgil nodded at that,

"Yeah I can see that." He responded, Rotor than asked,

"You're definitely a skilled fighter for your age. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, and what can I say? I die hard." Virgil responded, but he couldn't help but flash back to when Sonic shot him,

"Yeah takes a lot to kill me." He mumbled, Rotor just laughed. After about an hour of driving Rotor finally asked,

"So what were you using to get around? Surely you weren't walking?" Virgil shook his head,

"No I had a motorcycle but I…wrecked it, damn zombies got to it." Virgil hoped Rotor would buy the lie, Rotor looked at the fox suspiciously, he could tell when people were lying but he dropped it…for now. The two didn't speak until they got to where they were going to stay for the night. Virgil watched as Rotor got something out from the back of the van and hand them to Sonic, they looked like spikes with cameras attached to them.

"Cameras and alarms." Rotor explained, Virgil nodded his head in agreement, Rotor got up and said, "I'll be right back." and walked away for a moment. When he came back he had two cans, he asked Virgil,

"You want beans, or soup?" Virgil thought about it for a moment,

"What kind of soup?" he inquired, Rotor looked at it,

"Silver said it was some kind of chicken soup." He responded,

"Soup." Virgil instantly said, Rotor handed him the can, Virgil opened it and quickly sucked down the soup. Rotor stared,

"You must have been pretty damn hungry." He observed Virgil just shrugged,

"I haven't eaten for the past couple of days." Virgil said as if it was no big deal, Rotor's eyes widened.

"We have extra if you need it!" Virgil just started to laugh, he tried to stop but couldn't, before too long he was rolling on the floor laughing, tears were coming out of his eyes. He slowly got up and was fighting to stop the giggles that were occasionally escaping from him, and other people were staring at him, along with Rotor.

"What?" he asked, Virgil just fought to get his breath back, and when he could speak he said,

"It's just been a long time since I met anyone who cared about me. Last group of people I met they chained me up and tried to steal myself and kill me." Rotor stared,

"What did ya do?" he inquired, not really wanting to hear the answer but wanting to at the same time,

"I shot 'em." was the reply, Rotor didn't say anything, just the way Virgil said it kind of scared him, a sixteen year old shouldn't be able to say 'I shot them' in a calm and matter of fact tone.

"What? They tried to kill me, so I killed them." Virgil said, Rotor didn't say anything, so Virgil just climbed into the front seat,

"I'm going to go to sleep I guess. Night Rotor." Virgil told Rotor,

"Yeah…good night…" Rotor mumbled, who climbed into his own bed and fell asleep.

Little did they know of what they did by letting Virgil into the group?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You guys already know…

**Chapter 3: What Do You Miss Most?**

The sun started to climb over the horizon, its rays slowly adding light to the desert scene. Slowly everyone started to wake up, Rotor slowly got up and looked over to where Virgil was sleeping…he wasn't there. Rotor instantly jumped to alert, he jumped out of the van and started to look around for the fox. Sonic and Knuckles saw Rotor starting to grow anxious looking around and they asked simultaneously,

"What are ya looking for?" Rotor looked at the two and said loudly,

"Virgil! He's gone!" the other two's eyes widened,

"WHAT?!" the two screamed, then an irritated voice yelled,

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FUCKING YELLING?!" the two looked up the top of the truck to see Virgil with a shotgun in his hand and an irritated look on his face. Knuckles could tell by the way he was opening his eyes repeatedly that he had just been woken up.

"Why the hell were you up there?" Sonic asked, Virgil scowled,

"Well _someone_ had to keep watch! You guys obviously weren't going to do it, and I'm used to only getting a few hours of sleep." Sonic nodded, he looked around to the other cars and noticed people were starting to wake up. Sonic sighed,

"Okay sorry!" he said, Virgil just snorted and jumped off the car not even looking at him, he went over to the ambulance vehicle to start passing out food. Shadow, Amy, Bunnie, Silver, and Blaze had all walked over to Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic looked at them,

"Is it just me, or does he not like me?" everyone shrugged except Shadow, who smirked and said,

"Well at least I found someone who thinks of you the same way I do." Sonic glared at the black hedgehog,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic's voice rising,

"I'm just glad he hates you more than I do!" Shadow said loudly, Sonic got mad,

"WHY DON'T Y-" all of a sudden an angry voice interrupted the two,

"You two better shut up before I come over and make you!" they looked over to Virgil, who was passing out cans to everyone, Shadow yelled in a playful manner,

"Fuck you!" Virgil just flipped him off without even looking, after a few minutes a human who looked to be about five walked up, he had light blonde hair and was grasping on to a teddy bear. Virgil smiled and asked,

"Who are you?" the boy rubbed his eyes sleepily and responded,

"I'm Sam Ash." Virgil looked at him for a moment a little confused,

"Isn't that a music shop?" he asked, Sam just nodded and started to smile,

"Yup! That's where they found me!" he responded happily, Virgil just chuckled and handed him a cam while saying,

"Well at least you've got a name." Sam just giggled, he raised his bear and chirped,

"This is my bear Gummy!" Virgil raised an eyebrow and started to giggle,

"Gummy Bear?" Virgil asked, Sam just nodded happily; Virgil smiled at the little bundle of happiness. "Okay, you go get in the bus and eat, okay?" Sam nodded and ran off. Virgil sighed and grabbed a can, he opened it and sniffed…smelled like potatoes, cool.

While Virgil ate the soup Silver and Blaze walked up to him, Blaze put an elbow on his shoulder,

"Your pretty good with kids, Sam usually doesn't talk to newcomers straight off the bat." Blaze said; Virgil just smiled at the compliment. Then Silver looked at him and said,

"So…who you going to ride with next?" Virgil thought about it for a moment, and then he said,

"Well…who rides with the rabbit?" Silver thought about it for a moment,

"Bunnie? Amy and Rouge rides with her." Virgil knew who they were but he had to pretend he didn't,

"Who?" Silver finally realized he didn't' know who that was,

"The pink hedgehog and the white bat." Virgil nodded his head, and then he extended a hand,

"I'm Virgil." He said, Silver chuckled and shook his hand,

"I know I'm Silver and this is Blaze." Virgil smiled and said,

"Please to meet ya." Silver smiled back, then Sonic walked up to them and Virgil stopped smiling, Sonic noticed this but ignored it.

"Okay guys we're going to go, Verge finds someone to ride with." Virgil glared at Sonic and brushed past him and said,

"Don't call me Verge." Sonic let him walk by but then whispered to Silver,

"Did I do something to him?" Blaze and Silver shrugged, Sonic sighed but he dropped it. They all turned and got ready to leave. Virgil walked up to the ambulance van and walked in through the back. Rouge, Amy, and Bunnie all turned to them, Virgil smiled and said,

"Hello, I'm Virgil I was wondering if I could ride with you lovely ladies, if that's okay?" The girls all smiled, and Bunnie exclaimed,

"Well I'll be! A man with manners! Sure ya can ride with us hun!" Virgil's smile grew, and then sat down behind the seats, (where people would put someone who was injured). After a few minutes they were all driving down the road, Rouge turned around to Virgil and asked,

"So where ya from sweetheart?" Virgil flashed her a charming smile,

"Raccoon City." The girls froze, they hadn't met anyone who had survived Raccoon city in their group, Bunnie then looked in the mirror, (she was driving) and asked,

"How? We searched Raccoon for any survivors and didn't find any. Where were you?" Virgil's eyes widened,

"I found a safe spot high in a building and stayed, there I wasn't gonna risk getting killed." Amy turned to him with a worried look on her face,

"Why what happened?" Virgil took a deep breath and said,

"Well after the virus broke out and zombies started running around, my family and I left the house. I got separated, and while I got separated I ran into some zombies, while I was running away my arm got caught on metal and cut up. When I caught up to my family they thought it was a bite mark and…" The girls' eyes all widened, Bunnie inquired in a shaking voice,

"What happened?" Virgil then said in a calm tone,

"My brother tried to kill me. The would wasn't fatal and it healed up fine, but still." The girls gasped, Rouge and Amy embraced him in a crushing hug while crying. Virgil didn't know what to do, so he just kind of froze up. After they were done hugging him they screamed,

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" Virgil just scratched the back of his head, growing embarrassed,

"It's fine. But if you don't mind I'm going to try and catch up on some sleep, okay?" they just nodded and Virgil lay down and was quickly out like a light. After about an hour, the girls all looked back towards Virgil, he was using arm as a pillow, his legs were slightly bent into his stomach, and his mouth was hanging open a bit. They all silently squealed and Amy exclaimed,

"He's so CUTE!" the others nodded their agreement. Virgil then moaned a little bit and flipped over, his tail folded over his body, the girls then silently squealed again at his 'cuteness'. By the time Virgil woke up, they had already stopped for the night, and were passing out dinner. Virgil hopped out of the van and walked over towards where the food was being passed out, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand while he walked. Blaze looked up at Virgil and instantly agreed to what the other girls had told her, they thought he was cute when he was either sleeping _or_ sleepy. Well he was cute to the girls either way but the sleeping thing definitely added onto it.

When Virgil got there Blaze smiled and handed him a can, Virgil opened it up without even checking to see what it was and ate it all in one big gulp. Then he threw it away and yawned. Everyone was staring at him, and I mean _everyone,_ the _entire_ convoy was staring at him, the girls were staring at his cuteness and the guys were smirking. Sonic then said,

"Hey hottie, wanna come over here?" the guys started to laugh and all the girls, screamed,

"SHUT UP!" Virgil raised an eyebrow and then walked away saying,

"I'll be right back." When Virgil was far enough away he pulled out the bag of weed from his pocket, reached in and pulled out a roll of paper and enough pot for one joint. After it was rolled he put the weed away and slipped the joint in his pocket, he'd smoke it after the kids were asleep. He walked back to the convoy and without even saying anything, fell onto the sand. He just stared at the sky for a while and before long everyone started to get back into the cars to go to sleep.

Virgil got up to walk away but Sonic stopped him,

"Wait, stay with us." Virgil with nothing better to do nodded and sat down. Sonic got up and walked back to the SUV. When he came back he had a pile of wood in his arms. He put down the wood and before long had a fire going. Virgil, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Rotor, Sally, and Rouge all sat around the fire. Shadow broke the silence, by sighing and saying,

"I could really use a smoke right now…" not a second after he said that they saw Virgil rise a lighter and lit something…after they got a smell they realized what it was…it was pot. They all just stared at him, while Virgil took a long drag, Virgil just looked at them,

"What?"

"Where did you get that?" they all asked Virgil, Virgil just shrugged,

"Found it when I was raiding a place for supplies." Knuckles then asked,

"How much ya got left?" Virgil just pulled out the bag without even saying anything, to the others it was like Christmas had come early. Virgil just chuckled,

"Ask and you shall receive." The others smiled, but their smiled dropped when Virgil put away the bag, he just handed the joint to Rouge and told her to pass it around. They understood, they didn't want to waste all of the precious plant. Sonic then asked,

"All right guys, since we got a newcomer we've got to ask him." the others all looked at Sonic then to Virgil, Virgil grew confused,

"Ask me what?" Sonic then smirked,

"Ask if you're a virgin." everyone said at once, Virgil's eyes grew wide and he yelled,

"WHAT?!" everyone just laughed, and Rouge said,

"NO! We ask what you miss most, since the virus." Virgil tilted to his head to the side, growing confused again,

"Why? Kind of depressing isn't it?" Knuckles shook his head,

"No, we think of it as something to look forward to after this is all over." Virgil nodded, then he quickly answered,

"Christmas." The others looked at him; they hadn't expected that answer,

"Why Christmas?" Silver inquired, Virgil looked at him and answered,

"I dunno, I just miss it, getting up at six in the morning to open presents. Eating a mother fucking HUGE breakfast, then going over to another family member's house to visit. Then going home and playing with the gifts or bragging to others about what you got. I just miss it. Because that's the only time where you don't have to worry about the other shit that's going on in life." The others, just stared into the fire thinking, then Virgil clapped his hands together, startling everyone, "Okay!" he said, "Now I got to ask you all a question!" Sonic raised an eyebrow,

"And that would be?" Sonic asked, Virgil turned to him,

"Well…how about why you would ask another guy about his sex life? You gay or something?" (I have no problem with gay people by the way) Sonic who had started to take a drag from the joint, started to cough and splutter; Virgil fell onto his back laughing hysterically. The guys started to smirk while the girls grew red. After Virgil stopped laughing he said,

"No, my question is, what was your favorite Christmas present?" they all thought about it for a moment, Sonic then said,

"A pair of shoes my brother got me." Virgil was shocked at that, he remembered getting those shoes,

"Who was your brother?" Virgil asked, Sonic looked away,

"He was a fox named Tails." Sonic said,

"Why was his name Tails?" Virgil asked

"Because he had two tails instead of one. He could use them to fly and stuff, it was really cool!" was Sonic's answer,

"Well…where is he?" Virgil asked,

"He died…" Sonic responded his voice started to shake a bit, Virgil noticed but continued,

"What happened?" Sonic sighed,

"He was killed by zombies after the breakout in Raccoon City." When Sonic said that, Virgil's eyes widened and he clenched his hands, but stopped before he let his emotions take over.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sonic just nodded, Virgil turned to Knuckles,

"What was your favorite gift?" Knuckles thought about it for a moment,

"A pair of really light, but really strong fighting gloves Tails got me." Virgil raised an eyebrow; he turned to Amy, who responded,

"A bright blue dress Tails bought me." On the inside Virgil was starting to freak out a little bit, _are they just trying to be nice since I'm 'dead'? Or are they really their favorites? _Virgil turned to Sally,

"What was your favorite gift? Something Tails got you?" Sally nodded,

"He got me a beautiful necklace with an acorn pendant." Virgil just sighed,

"The kid could give good gives couldn't he?" the people who knew Tails nodded, Virgil pointed to Rouge and she said,

"A diamond my mother got me when I turned fourteen." Virgil pointed to Silver,

"A silver bracelet Blaze gave me." Virgil pointed to Blaze,

"A purple jacket with blue fire on the back, that Silver gave me." Virgil just looked at the silver hedgehog and the purple cat and said,

"Are you two going out yet?" they both started to blush and waved their hands frantically,

"What?! We're childhood friends!" Silver yelled, Virgil leaned back, smirked and said,

"Yup, only a matter of time." Everyone else laughed, after a few minutes Virgil pointed to Rotor,

"A computer my parents gave me when I was fifteen. I took that thing apart and put it back together so many times it wasn't even funny." Virgil just chuckled and he was about to turn to Shadow, when Shadow said,

"My dad was an abusive bastard and we never celebrated anything, that weed you just gave me is Christmas enough for me." Virgil stared at Shadow for a moment, then Sonic said,

"So…" Virgil looked at him,

"So, what?"

"What was your favorite gift?" Shadow asked. Everyone else was curious as to what he was going to say, Virgil thought about it for a moment, then said,

"An old piece of shit 1969 Ford Mustang my brother got me." Silver got confused,

"Why is it your favorite if it was a piece of shit?" Virgil opened his mouth to speak but Rotor interrupted,

"So he could fix it up himself. After he was done it probably was running like a song." Virgil just nodded his head, but Sonic frowned, _he _had given Tails an old 69 Mustang for Christmas…and Tails had fixed it up just like Virgil. But he decided to drop it. Rotor then asked,

"How was it when it was finished?" Virgil turned to Rotor grinning widely, everyone else wanted to hear how it turned out in the end,

"Well...basically i had to sand off all the rust, put in a new EVERYTHING, and give it a new paint job, I wanted to make it a convertable but i didn't have the money." Rotor's eye twitched,

"Okay, but what about after it was DONE?" Rotor said annoyed, Virgil smiled,

"Well it had a candy apple red paint job, new leather interiors, new readout, and new radio. So it looked amazing after it was done."

Rotor started to smile, but Sonic's mind was going complete haywire, Virgil had just described the exact same car Tails had when he finished fixing up the Mustang. While he was going crazy in his mind Virgil asked,

"So where can I sleep tonight?" the question knocked Sonic out of his thoughts, he was about to open his mouth when,

"WITH US!" Amy, Bunnie, and Rouge all exclaimed. They really wanted to see the cute look on Virgil's face when he was asleep, to them it was worth staying up late for.

"Okay…" Virgil said uneasily, he walked away with the girls and Sonic grumbled,

"How is he already so popular with the girls?" Knuckles just patted him on the back,

"He's actually cool."

"HEY!" Sonic yelled while everyone laughed, he stormed off towards the SUV, hopped in and got ready for sleep. While he was waiting to fall asleep he said,

"Christmas huh? Interesting..."

_**Age List,**_

_**Virgil (Tails): 16 years old, almost 17**_

_**Sonic: 21, almost 22**_

_**Knuckles: 23**_

_**Sally: 21**_

_**Rouge: 22, almost 23**_

_**Silver: 20**_

_**Blaze: 20**_

_**Shadow: 21, almost 22**_

_**Rotor: 21**_


	5. Hiagain

Okay guys so here's the deal, a couple of people explained to me why I shouldn't stop writing and that they really loved my stories and so on. Now I AM going to sound like a flake after changing my mind so quickly but I AM going to keep updating my stories, I'm just going to focus on one at a time. Here's the order

_**Biohazard**_

_**Life Goes On**_

_**Living Wasteland (but I'm going to have to rethink how this one is going to go so it might take a little more time)**_

_**Alright I'm going to start writing again tonight and it will be done either really late tonight or tomorrow night. So…tell me what ya think.**_


	6. Chapter 4

Holy shit I'm actually updating this time…well I finally forced myself to sit down and write since I've been putting it off for so freaking long, now this episode will be pretty much a filler, but I promise more blood and zombie decapitation in the next chapter.

**Chapter 4: Why is Everyone So Damn Talkative?**

Dark and clear, that was the best way to describe the desert scene the convoy was sleeping at. Everyone was asleep, well actually that's a lie, there is one exception to this rule, Virgil was sitting in the sand, most of his clothes discarded except for a pair of boxers and his red t-shirt.

He sat there his tools placed on a old and obviously worn but sturdy quilt, all his tools were neatly organized, his two 9mm handguns, pump gauge shot gun, two "Rambo" knives, his katana (chain unattached and unsheathed), a small lighter and a freshly wrapped joint. He sat still for a few minutes enjoying the cool feeling of sand between his toes and the lack of heavy clothing.

He stuck the joint in his mouth lit it and took a deep breath, feeling the smoke pass through his mouth into his lungs, the familiar taste and feeling returning. After a couple of seconds he got to work, cleaning and polishing his weapons. After he cleaned one of his handguns he heard the sound of shifting sound, giving away that someone else was awake and walking…towards him.

He started on his second hand gun when the walking stopped right in front of him, a pair of legs in his peripheral sight. He looked up to see Shadow their looking at him, studying him…and staring at the joint with a hint of jealousy.

"Sit down." Virgil offered, Shadow nodded and sat down to the left of him, after a minute of silence Virgil handed him a joint and a lighter. He could practically hear the grin in Shadow's "Thanks". A little flame flickered to life to the left of him for a second then all he could see that was lit was the small embers on the end of the joint.

"So what are ya doing?" Shadow asked after taking a long slow drag from his weed.

"Cleaning my weapons." Was Virgil's short but not rude reply, he finished cleaning his handguns and quickly cleaned both his knives in about a minute, then set to work cleaning his shotgun.

"Who are you?" Virgil didn't even look up,

"A teenage fox that loves smoking, killing zombies and cars." He could tell Shadow was nodding slowly by the way the embers were slowly moving up and down,

"Okay, that's not what I asked you." Virgil again didn't look up; he just shrugged and said,

"Well it's the only solid answer I can give you, the way the world is now who I am now might not be who I am in twenty minutes." Shadow took a drag, exhaled, took the joint out of his mouth, smiled and said,

"Now that's a good answer…thanks for the weed."

"Your welcome." Virgil replied as he finished cleaning his shotgun. Shadow got up and walked away to finish the joint and go back asleep. To be honest Virgil was surprised he was up, it was probably two in the morning, but that was a complete guess. The stars were shining bright and the full moon gave the sand a slightly gray look to it. Not bright enough to make details in something or someone but bright enough not to walk into them.

Soon he heard footsteps towards him again and he looked up to see…Knuckles? What the hell was he doing up too? Which Virgil asked him,

"What the hell are you doing up?" Knuckles shrugged he sat down but didn't show any signs of wanting any of Virgil's drugs. Good. Virgil's stoner law was "sharing is caring" but he wasn't gonna share ALL of it. Knuckles just watched him for a moment then asked,

"Why a katana?" Virgil shrugged he really didn't have much of an answer to that one.

"I dunno, it's an awesome weapon, fast and sharper then hell. And I used to be an anime dork so being able to actually DO half the crap they do on those shows is pretty cool to me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to break dance while I fight." Knuckles nodded, yawned then looked over at Virgil, whom he could tell would be up for a little while longer and was concentrating on taking care of his weapons.

Knuckles got up to leave, Virgil mumbled a "g'night" and continued his work. When he finally started working on his katana he heard another person walk towards him, he looked up to see Sonic, _Why the hell is everyone still up? _He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly and sheathed his sword. He placed on the quilt and did something he wanted to do for a while he just fell backwards into the sand, loving the sensation of cold sand against his back, knees and between his toes.

Sonic did the same thing, although Virgil was pissed he couldn't help but feel like it was before this whole thing started, Sonic and him were brothers, inseparable and partners and crime, Virgil missed that…me REALLY missed that, but what Sonic did still in his mind gave him an excuse to hate him, but just because he had the excuse didn't mean he did. As time went on and he was allowed to think about it he could tell where Sonic was coming from. Granted it didn't give him the right to put a fucking bullet in his chest, but it was understandable as to why he did it.

Now it wasn't to be misunderstood as to he had forgiven Sonic. No no no, far from it. But he didn't hate him; he just had a mild irritation with him, and now understands how Knuckles feels about him. After a few minutes of tense silence Sonic broke it by bluntly asking.

"Do you hate me?" Virgil bolted upright, staring at Sonic with wide eyes, what made him think that? He USED to hate him, but that was done and over with long before they met up again, he could probably tell he was irritated though.

"No." Was Virgil's honest response, Sonic didn't get up just looked at him,

"Well it sure as hell SEEMS like it." Virgil shrugged,

"I don't hate you, I think you're a little arrogant sometimes and that irritates me but I don't hate you…guess being alone for so long made me lose my ability to mask emotions." Sonic's eyes widened a bit,

"You used to have to mask your emotions?" Virgil shrugged,

"Not exactly…more like…ya know when there is someone ya can't stand but ya cant let them know? Kinda like that." Sonic nodded, after a few minutes he asked,

"Got anymore weed?" Virgil sighed and a smile tugged on his lips, he handed Sonic his joint which was already half gone, Sonic gave a small pout,

"Okay that's bull, SHADOW gets a whole joint but when I ask it's just half of one?" Virgil nodded his head,

"Should have got here sooner, besides how was I gonna know I was gonna be interrogated like that?" Sonic scratched the back of his head sheepishly,

"Yeah sorry about that, everyone was nervous not knowing who ya were so we-" as soon as the word "we" left Sonic's mouth Virgil turned towards him,

"So you all _planned _that?" Sonic gave him that "kinda?" look. Virgil just groaned and said, "Smoke your damn drugs and go back to bed." Sonic jumped up, saluted and walked away. As he walked away Virgil couldn't help but chuckle and think, _just like old times…well except for the desert…and the zombies…and the weed._

Okay well ya finally got an update out of me. Definitely a filler but Virgil needed a little more mental development in my opinion…now that all the mental bullshit is out of the way, I can start on the next chapter which will have guns, knives, zombies and blood, lots and lots of blood.

_**Oh and quick question, all of my chapters, in all of my stories have never been thought out much, I just get the general idea of what I want my chapter to be about and the rest is made up on the spot. Do you guys think that's a good thing or should I actually plan this out? Please note if I start planning it out chances are it will take even longer for an update.**_

_**ALSO! Don't just put me on your favorites or alert list without reviewing. I would like to have some constructive criticism otherwise I won't get any better. Thank you.**_


	7. yea

Look before the two of you who actually still kept me on your list get excited about an update I need to tell you something.

I'm actually re-writing this story. I went back and re-read all my stories and I hate them, I hate them all BUT I still kind of like the idea of Bio so I'm going to change it up a lot, but I'm going to have the first chapter up in the next couple days (maybe, you know how I am about that) so we'll see how it goes.

By the way I'm going to upload it onto a different story

Later


End file.
